This invention relates to stowage systems, particularly (but not exclusively) for oxygen masks, and more particularly (but again not exclusively) to stowage boxes in which oxygen masks for aircraft crew members may be stored when not in use.
Numerous styles of oxygen masks presently exist. One type, denoted the xe2x80x9cquick-donningxe2x80x9d variety, typically includes a breathing regulator, a pneumatically-controlled harness, and optionally an optical lens and microphone and may be adapted for donning, typically using only one hand of the wearer, in less than five seconds. This sort of rapid functioning may be necessary to protect flight crew members (or other personnel) from adverse affects of depressurization, smoke, or other eye or lung irritants.
The Eros MAGIC mask is an example of such quick-donning equipment. Another example is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,664,566 and 5,957,132 to McDonald, et al. (collectively xe2x80x9cthe McDonald patentsxe2x80x9d). As noted in the McDonald patents, xe2x80x9c[p]rovisions for stowage of the mask must be sensitive to both the quick-donning requirements and the very limited space and volume available in the aircraft flight decks.xe2x80x9d The McDonald patents additionally note that these masks often are desirably placed xe2x80x9cin a position close to and convenient to the crewmember when he or she is seated at his or her station.xe2x80x9d See, e.g., McDonald ""566, col. 1, ll. 28-34.
FIGS. 2 and 3 of the McDonald patents illustrate, somewhat schematically, sample storage boxes for oxygen masks. More typically, however, the storage boxes have one or more doors, or covers, intended to protect the stowed masks when not in use. Alternatively referred to as xe2x80x9clidsxe2x80x9d in various brochures for Eros products, these doors or covers often are designed both to permit easy extraction of the masks within the boxes and to facilitate testing of the operational capabilities of the regulators without having to remove the masks from the boxes.
Storage boxes, especially those intended for flight deck use, additionally are constrained not to interfere with proper operation of their associated aircraft. Accordingly, if the covers of a storage box remain open after a mask is donned, they advantageously should not impede use of any aircraft equipment. This is particularly problematic for some Boeing 757 aircraft, where placement of some storage boxes may cause their covers, when open, to hinder maneuvering of certain aircraft flight controls.
Likewise, absent any closing bias on the box covers, once opened by a mechanic, for example, to reinsert a mask into a box, the covers remain open. This result could, at least theoretically, assist mechanics in replacing masks using only two hands. However, it also creates potential to cause damage to the covers if they are improperly blocked open and subsequently forced close.
The present invention seeks to resolve some of these issues by providing stowage systems designed to avoid having container covers impede flight equipment when the covers are open. The systems additionally permit the covers to be blocked, or latched, open when appropriate as, for example, to facilitate reinsertion of masks into associated storage boxes. Further, the latching mechanism may be designed so as not to suffer damage if the covers are forced closed improperly.
Some embodiments of the innovative systems may incorporate covers biased to close following opening. The closing bias may be provided in any suitable manner, although preferably using a twisted spring positioned at or near the pivot axis of its corresponding cover. In this preferred approach, the static end of the twisted spring may be designed to contact the casing of the storage box, while the dynamic end of the spring contacts the cover.
Embodiments of the systems additionally may permit translation of the covers along their pivot axes. In these embodiments, translating open covers may cause curved spring blades mounted on the casing to contact teeth present on the covers. The force applied by the blades counteracts that of the twisting springs, thus maintaining the covers in the open position. Sliding the covers back along their pivot axes allows the springs to resume their function and facilitate closure of the covers. As well, if the curved blades are chosen to be sufficiently flexible, the teeth can escape them without damage should someone attempt to close a cover improperly.
Any or all of the above-described features may be present in embodiments of the present invention. The invention is not limited to any particular embodiment described or illustrated in this application, but rather encompasses both these embodiments and all others discernable to those skilled in the appropriate field upon reviewing this application. In particular, systems of the present invention need not necessarily be employed on flight decks or by flight crews, but rather may be utilized in any suitable location or by any appropriate personnel.
It thus is an object of the present invention to provide systems for stowing equipment such as, but not necessarily limited to, oxygen masks.
It is also an optional object of the present invention to provide stowage systems including covered containers and in which the covers may be biased closed.
It is further an optional object of the present invention to provide stowage systems for use on flight decks or by flight crews or in areas where space is limited.
It is an additional optional object of the present invention to provide stowage systems in which covers of containers may be blocked, or latched, open to facilitate insertion or removal of equipment contained within the containers.
It is yet another optional object of the present invention to provide stowage systems in which the blocking, or latching, mechanism may be chosen so as to reduce the possibility of damage should covers be forced closed improperly.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the appropriate art with reference to the remaining text and the drawings of this application.